De la neige pour noël
by Understanding
Summary: Premier noël de Max à terminal city, elle se remémore sa famille lorsque...


**Auteur** : Understanding  
**Décharge** : Dark angel n'est pas a moi, ses personnages non plus d'ailleurs...si j'ai écrit cette fics ce n'est que pour mon plaisir et ceux qui la liront enfin j'espère !  
**Titre** : De la neige pour noël  
**Distribution** : Max, ... et j'en dit pas plus sinon je gâche la fin de l'histoire.

**Note de moi** : C'est une fanfics que j'ai écrit pour un concours organisé par Ellemsa sur le site consacrer à Jensen Ackles à noël 2003. Contre toute attente j'ai remporté le concours OO , enfin j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle a plus aux membres du forum qui l'on lu !

* * *

**24 décembre – Terminal City – 23h42 (enfin à peu près...) **

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était assise là, sur la plus grande tour de TC, près du drapeau … elle réfléchissait tout en observant son petit monde encerclé… dans quelques minutes se serait noël, fête qui lui était en partie étrangère, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de noël, et cette année encore se ne serait pas mieux que les années précédentes. Certes pour celui la elle était avec sa famille, encerclé par la police et l'armée, mais avec sa famille, enfin presque… Elle aurait tellement aimé que Zack soit là, que Ben, Tinga, Eva et tous les autres transgéniques ne soient pas morts… elle rêvait, rêvait de leur présence, de ce que serait la vie si ils étaient là quand soudain une voix la fit sursauter :

« Max…hey ho Max » appelait cette voix.  
Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait.  
« Oh Alec…ce n'est que toi.. » soupira-t-elle.  
«Alec » Il eu l'air étonné et puis rigola « Alors Max ! Tu ne reconnais même plus ton petit frère »

Max se leva rapidement pour pouvoir lui faire face, elle le regarda une seconde… « Ben » l'interrogea-t-elle  
« Qui d'autre ? … » lui répondit-il calmement. Un sourire illumina son visage et elle lui sauta au coup.  
« Je suis tellement heureuse ! Mais… comment es-tu en vie ? et … quand es-tu arrivé »  
« Hey … doucement Max ! chaque chose en son temps, vient allons nous asseoir. » lui répondit Ben avec un calme qui la surpris.  
« C'est étrange… » murmura Max  
« Qu'est-ce qui étrange »  
« Je pensais à toi et autres juste avant que tu n'arrives…je souhaitais que vous soyez là avec moi…que vous ne soyez pas morts, j'ai tellement besoin d'aide. » répondit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait sa peine.  
« La mort n'est pas une fin en soit. Et puis les morts vivent toujours dans nos cœurs, ils sont toujours présents peut être même plus maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là… »

Ben parlait avec un calme qui intriguait Max, il était étrange mais elle n'aurait su définir comment il était étrange. En fait, il n'était pas le Ben qu'elle avait …tué. En se remémorant se mauvais souvenir, elle eu la gorge serrée et du retenir ses larmes, il était là aujourd'hui et cela ne servirait à rien de repenser à ce moment… Elle le regarda juste pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas envolé mais il était toujours assis à côté d'elle, il la regardait, lui sourit puis se tourna vers le ciel…

« Moi, je voudrais qu'il neige pour noël. »  
« Qu'il neige » s'étonna Max « à Seattle ! je crois que tu en demandes beaucoup »  
« Il ne faut pas sous-estimer la nature, elle pourrait bien te surprendre tu sais » répondit-il d'un air qui intrigua Max…  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu connais à la nature toi » ironisa-t-elle  
« Bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer » Dit-il mystérieusement. Cette réponse renforça les doutes de Max à son sujet, il était vraiment bizarre ! Mais elle ne dit rien, elle ne voulait pas gâcher ses retrouvailles… elle lui en parlerait plus tard, ils avaient le temps.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parlerà contempler les étoiles… se fut Ben qui rompit ce silence :  
« Tu te rappelles de notre évasion » lui demanda-t-il, Max lui lança un regard remplis d'étonnement et qui voulait dire 'tu me pend pour qui ?' et lui répondit « Non »  
Ben la regarda en haussant un sourcil et Max lui rétorqua innocemment « A question stupide, réponse stupide… » Réponse qui eu pour effet de faire rire Ben qui repris tout de même assez rapidement son sérieux :

« Nous nous sommes séparés quand nous étions encore dans le parc de Manticore, après en être sorti je décidai d'aller vers le Sud. Je ne sais trop pourquoi, sûrement pour fuir la neige… j'aimais la neige mais elle me rappelait nos exercices à l'extérieur, en plein hiver… c'était les plus rudes »

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait remarqué que ce souvenir était douloureux pour Max, on pouvait lire la tristesse mais aussi la souffrance sur son visage alors que le sien reflétait une certaine sérénité. Il poursuivit donc son récit :

« Je errais pendant plusieurs mois, volant au début pour me nourrir et m'habiller. Par la suite j'essayais de gagner de l'argent mais on n'engage pas un môme d'une dizaine d'années même si il est près à faire n'importe quoi ! Alors je continuais voler, lorsqu'un jour, peu de temps après l'impulsion, alors que je m'apprêtais à piquer un poulet dans une ferme, je sentis le canon d'un fusil pointé sur ma tempe. Je me retournais lentement et lorsque je fit face à l'homme celui-ci baissa son fusil et me sourit …

_« je ne pensais pas que tu était aussi jeune, où sont tes parents » lui demanda gentiment le fermier, le jeune garçon baissait son regard et ne répondit rien. __  
__– « Tu n'as pas de famille » il hocha la tête pour dire non… l'homme le pris par les épaules et le conduisis à sa maison __  
__– « viens avec moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi… en attendant ma femme te fera à déjeuner » Le jeune garçon se laissa entraîner, il était hors de question de refuser un repas si gentiment offert !_

Il me proposa un marcher, je travaillerais pour lui et en échange il me logerait, nourrirait et m'habillerait ! Evidemment j'acceptais ! Et c'est comme ça que je fis la connaissance de Léna, leur fille. Elle avait notre âge, mais…elle était malade. »

Ben marqua un temps d'arrêt, Max, elle l'écoutait attentivement…

« Elle avait la mucoviscidose, la maladie bleue… » Son ton était grave et triste, ce qui donna des frissons à Max, elle connaissait cette maladie héréditaire si … cruelle… à ce moment on pouvait lire sur son visage mais surtout dans ses yeux, toute la peine qu'elle ressentait. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ben, celui-ci avait sur son visage un léger sourire :

« Elle riait tout le temps. Mise à part sa couleur de peau du à sa maladie, on n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'elle était malade… » Ben souriait toujours « Noël était sa fête préférée, elle disait que c'était la saison des miracles…Et son miracle à elle était qu'il neige à noël. Pendant que toutes les petites filles de son âge rêvaient de la poupée ou du vélo qu'elle aurait à noël, elle, elle rêvait des flocons de neige qu'elle n'avait jamais vu…

_Ben s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille __  
__« Ben »__  
__« chût ! Viens Léna, je vais t'emmener attendre la neige… »__  
__Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dehors sans faire de bruit. Ils s'assirent et s'adossèrent à la grange.__  
__« Tu crois qu'il va neigé » lui demanda-t-il__  
__« Je ne sais pas …j'aimerais tellement voir la neige avant de mourir… je sais que noël est la saison de tous les miracles, alors on peut tout espérer : qu'il neige, qu'il n'y ai plus d'enfants malades dans le monde ou encore, que je guérisse.. » Elle se mit à rire…__  
__« Pourquoi ris-tu »__  
__« Je préfère en rire…je vais mourir, alors autant faire que mes derniers jours ne soient pas tristes… »_

Elle était très mûre pour son âge et très courageuse, elle faisait face à la maladie comme peu d'adulte pourrait le faire… » Pendant que Ben souriait à ce souvenir, Max avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues…  
« A chaque noël, je l'emmenais dehors un peu avant minuit et nous scrutions le ciel à la recherche du premier flocon mais il ne vint jamais… et elle mourut quelques jours après notre 3ème noël ensemble. Depuis, chaque année, je souhaite qu'il neige partout dans le monde, pour que tous les enfants puissent contempler ce merveilleux spectacle… » Son ton avait diminué en même temps que sa phrase se terminai.

Max pleurait toujours…  
« C'est une belle histoire, triste mais très belle… » Murmura-t-elle. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, puis il l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva, Max le suivi du regard et fut stupéfaite de ce qu'elle vit : il y avait Eva et Tinga mais aussi tous les transgéniques morts pendant et après Manticore. Elle se leva doucement et se positionna face à eux.

« N'est pas l'air si surprise Max » lui dit doucement Eva.  
« Mais … vous êtes … morts » lui répondit-elle avec un ton qui trahissait son incompréhension.  
« Pas dans ton cœur, Max » lui sourie Tinga « Merci de t'être occupé de ma famille, de les avoir mis à l'abris » dit-elle puis Ben ajouta « Et merci de m'avoir libéré, de les avoir libérés … soit forte Max, la route est encore longue » Elle sourit et puis tout à coup elle compris, elle compris pourquoi Ben avait l'air aussi calme, aussi serein...il était libre maintenant.  
« Continu à te battre » poursuivit Eva « fait que nous ne soyons pas morts pour rien...Et dit toi que nous serons toujours là si tu as besoin de nous. »

Max ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait, ils étaient pourtant tous là, en face d'elle, elle pouvait presque les toucher…elle souriait et pleurait en même temps, son rêve devenait presque réalité.

« C'est promis » répondit-elle.  
« Joyeux noël Max » lui dirent-elle en cœur.  
« Souviens toi Max, ils ont besoin de toi et tu as besoin d'eux, de lui » ajouta Ben en pointant son doigt vers quelque chose qui était derrière Max.

« Max » entendit-elle crier. Elle se retourna, c'était Alec… quand elle voulut demander pourquoi à Ben, ils avaient tous disparus … mais elle savait que ce n'était pas rêve, qu'ils avaient bel et bien été présents, c'est pourquoi elle souriait. Ils lui avaient redonné espoir… même si elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle avait besoin d'Alec.

« Max ! Hey oh Max est-ce que ça va » lui demandais ce dernier, elle se retourna, lui sourit et lui répondit joyeusement « joyeux noël Alec » puis s'en alla pendant qu'il lui renvoyait ses vœux « joyeux noël à toi aussi. »

Mais juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte menant à la cage d'escalier, des flocons commencèrent à tomber doucement … elle regarda sa montre, il était minuit…elle sourit tout en regardant vers le ciel et Alec pu l'entendre murmurer « Merci Ben… »

**_Fin_**

**NdA : Voila c'est fini j'espère que vous avez aimer….pour me le dire n'oublier la review même si vous n'avez pas aimer ! merci….**


End file.
